Sk8er Boi
by MakaEaterAlbarnEvans
Summary: Soul just moved in from Orange County, California. He just wants to skate, but his life gets flipped upside down when he meets Maka, a beautiful skater girl, who is in a forced arranged marriage. Great. Life just got 10X more complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So here is the story Sk8r Boi. Yes it is named after that one Avril Lavinge song (Which I do not own by the way) Because Avril Lavinge is my favorite singer, and she has been since I was 6-8 years old. 3 her music! Well, here you go. **

_**Soul's POV**_

I was heading up the ramp, about to nose grab off the edge. I felt my fingertips reach the edge of my Alien Workshop board and I leaned in as I tried to turn. Everything was going right. I was gonna nail it. right as I was at the most critical point in my trick, an ash blonde blur flew into my vision right before colliding with me, mid-air.

"What the-" I stopped when I saw the most amazing pair of moss-green eyes staring back at me.

"I'm sorry! It was my fault! I was watching you do that trick when one of the BMX-ers pushed me. Fucking Medusa! _I'll beat you with my board someday Medusa!_" She yelled to the blonde with short hair. Medusa just stuck her tounge out and walked away.

"Hey, it's cool. Cool guys like me can take a hit like a pro. Plus, I could do that move in my sleep." I smirked at her, showing off my teeth. I waited for the look of fear that usually came over people when I first met them, but all I saw was blatent curiosity and wonder.

"Nice teeth. Natural or implants."

"Natural." I said numbly. She wasn't scared? Either she is stupid or really brave. I was leaning towards stupid since she had had her back to this Medusa chick.

"Hey this might be sudden, but knocking people on their asses makes me hungry. Want to grab a lunch?"

"Nah, I'm good." I said right before my stomach let loose one hell of a growl.

"Come," She smirked, "I know a great place we can go." She began walking so I grabbed my bag and followed after her, jogging to keep up with her long legs,

"So what's with you and Medusa anyways?" I asked her. She stuck her tounge out and rubbed her elbow absentmindedly. She winced in pain and stopped

"It's nothing." She said and looked away.

"Your elbow alright?" I looked at her.

"Ya, just scraped it when we crashed I think." She stucked her tounge out again and kept walking.

"Stop. Let me see it." I grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop. She sighed and let me look. I turned her elbow and saw a nasty cut. "this is not just a scrape... um, I didn't catch your name."

"It's Maka." She smiled a little smile. "So what do you go bye, ." She chuckled at her own joke.

"That's cheesey." I accused, "And my name is Soul. Hold on." I opened my bag and dug around a little before coming up with a first-aid kit. I held it up in triumph and she stared at it intently.

"Why didn't I think of that?" I heard her mumble under her breath. I chuckled inside my head as I took out the rubbing alcohol and some cotton balls. I dabbed the cut and she flinched a little.

"Hold still, would ya?" I snapped at her. She rolled her eyes but kept still anyways, I took out some disenfectant and a band-aid. After applying both, I put my kit away and turned around. "Now which way to that cafe?" I asked.

**~TIME SKIP~**

She opened the door to a place that was called The Black Room. It was amazing. The tiles on the floor were a black and white checkerboard pattern. The curtains were red velvet and each table had a small vase of flowers on top. There was a huge leather arm chair in the back of the room with a grand piano next to it. On top of the piano there was a statue of a small, red gragoyle in a suit.

"That thing looks like it should be called Ogre." I told Maka, gesturing towards the gargoyle. "Anyways, this place looks really expensive, and I left my wallet in my other jeans."

"Don't worry about it. My Papa is the owner of this place, so I eat free." She walked to the front desk. "Hey Frank, can you get us a table for two?" She asked the man Frank.

"A table for two? Don't you usually dine by yourself?" Maka blushed angrily.

"FRANK! Table for _two _please. And no, I am not _dining by myself_." The acid in her voice frightened even me. Poor Frank. _Note to self: Never piss her off. _

"By yourself huh?" I asked. Her look darkened and she turned away.

"Drop it. So why haven't I seen you around the park before?" She asked, turning to look at me.

"Just moved here from Cali." I answered. Before she could say anything about it, Frank appeared and escorted us to our table. We sat down and he handed us our menu's.

"Pick whatever. It's free." She said boredly and propped her feet up on the table.

"Maka, please. I really wish you wouldn't do that. It's unbecoming of a young betro-."

"Shut your fucking mouth up now." She said in a voice so threatining that it sent shivers down my spine. "If you ever mention that while I have company over, I will have you fired, cousin or not." Frank paled and nodded. He turned and muttered something about a waiter coming to take our orders.

"Betrothed?" I asked Maka."Like, arranged marriage? Do those still exist?"

"Cat's out of the bag I guess." She muttered. "Ya, my Papa wanted more money so he could fool around with his whores, but he didn't want to marry, so when I was a little girl he arranged my marriage to the son of this huge buisness tycoon. And if you tell anyone about this, I will murder you and happily dance on your grave. Then I will buy a dog just to take him on walks so he can piss and shit on your grave, got it?" I gulped and nodded.

"So, who's this mystery guy anyways." I asked as my eyes scanned the menu.

"Wesley Evans. He lives somewhere in the Orange County I think." I froze and nearly dropped the menu. Wes. She's marrying my _brother/!?_

_**So here it is! The first Chapter ending on a cliff hanger! Enjoy the wait and the plot twist I threw in there.**_


	2. SORRY SO SHORT!

**A/N Hey guys sorry for the late update. I've been busy. Packing up and getting ready for the long drive to Tacoma, Washington. Exciting, yet sad. I'm going to miss the people in Round Rock. If your one of my friends at like school or something then, I will miss you! I'll be driving up there with my dad so no updates for a while, especially while I get settled in. Expect a week at least. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

_**Soul's POV**_

Wow, okay. Did not expect that. Maka, marrying my brother? Why? My dad would never do anything unless it would help better him and his company. So why? What's so special about Maka?

"Wesley Evans? Did I hear you correctley?" I asked her in disbelief.

"Ya. Why, you know him?" She was joking, but she didn't know just how right she was. Should I tell her? She would probably find out anyways, seeing as how she was married to my brother. _Isn't this the part in those teen drama's where the main character says something like; no, I won't tell her! I want her to like me, not because I am the brother of her beloved, but because I am me! _I pondered that for a moment.

"Yep, he's my brother." She stared at me with shock written all over her face. Her jaw was hanging open slightly. "Close that or you will catch flies. Allow me to introduce myself properly. My name is Soul Eater Evans." I smiled when her eyes widened.

"They-they didn't say anything about a brother! It was just Wes!" She sounded angry. Well, maybe it would have been better if I hadn't said anything.

"Ya, to be honest, I would have been shocked if they _had _mentioned me. I'm the black sheep of the flock. When Wes was trained in classical violin, I tought myself the guitar. When Wes was learning ballroom dancing, I learned skateboarding. I am opposite of Wesley Evans in every way, aside from looks. Of course, I also know the basics of ballroom dancing and can play the piano."

"Wow, okay, well, there's a life story for ya. So Wes looks like you?" She asked,

"Yep, almost exactly. I just have these." And with that I gave her a huge, toothy smile. Then something occured to me. "Haven't you met him before?" Maka's look darkened.

"No. I haven't. That's the reason I am so against this marriage. And from what you told me, he sounds stuck up and I don't think I would want to meet him."

"Aw, don't be like that. If you tell him that, he'll kill me for ruining his image!"

"Hey! You _did _ruin his image!"

"Ya, but that doesn't mean that he has to know!"

"Arghh! Why are you so difficult?!"


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

**A/N: Yo, here is my Sk8er Boi update, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul Eater**

**_Souls POV_**

Why is this girl so annoying! Man, she is making me feel sorry for Wes. Ws of all people! Ugh, and I didn't think it was possible.

"Just shut up and forget everything, alright!"

"Whatever! It's not like I asked you anyways, you just began yapping on and on about poor you. Jeez, cry me a river, why don't you?"

"I didn't ask for your opinion, I just thought I would warn ya before hand about what is coming your way."

"Warn me about what?! The only thing you have told me, is that your brother is really stuck up and enjoys classical music and all that old people stuff." She huffed. Well, she has a point, but now my pride is getting in the way. No way am I gonna lose it to some rich brat.

"I was trying to warn you, because my brother as locked up in a me tal institution for most of his life!" I yelled a bit too loud. A few people turned around to look at us. "That was the best line in the book! Don't you remember the teacher talking about it?" I said loudly, trying to fake my way out of people's stares. It apparently worked, seeing as how they all turned back and resumed their conversations. I breathed a sigh of relief. That was close.

"He was what?" Maka asked in a low tone, trying not to draw attention back to our table. " My father never mentioned a anything like that before."

"I'm not surprised. Nobody outside the Evans family knows about it. I was kept a secret."

"Oh. Well. That's...that's a lot to take in right now."

**A/N: so here ya go. Another super short chapter, but it is something. Think of it as Chapter 2 part 2 if it makes ya feel better. That is how I will think about it. I might update in a bit, but right now a small child is asking to watch Netflix n the iPad, so fair winds my small sailors. Peaces.**


	4. A discovery

**Well, newest chapter for Sk8er Boi because I want to work more on this story. We are stopped at a friends house about six hours from Washington. I have a bit more time to write, so yay! Longer chapter! Mention it if you want a change in POV. Well, that's all for now folks! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul Eater or any other anime/manga that may or may not be mentioned.**

**_Souls POV_**

I can't believe I said it. I wasn't thinking. All I wanted to do was shut this brat up! I didn't mean to actually tell her the truth.

"Um, so, why was he... Ya know... Locked up?" Before I could stop it, my mouth began to run.

"Well, the police found him in an old storage house. He was high on brown heroin and when the police told my parents, they immediately ran psychological tests on him, because my parents believed that the only way Wes would do drugs was if he was crazy," I said the last bit bitterly,"Turns out he not only had multiple personalities but he was a schizophrenic. Ha, their faces when they found out that their golden boy had to be out in a funny farm is something that I would have loved to catch on camera."

"Having parents issues?" It he question seemed genuine, but right now my emotions were too spiked to care.

"Nothing a spoiled brat like you would understand." The words were out before I could stop them. When Maka's expression darkened, I knew I had dug my own grave and that last comment had been the final nail in the coffin.

"You don't know anything about me for one. And for another, leave. I don't want to see your face near me again unless I absolutely have to.

Unfortunately, I can't keep you from coming here, so for now on, you have to pay for meals.

"If you see me here, don't come over and try to talk to me. Forget everything that happened today and pretend nothing happened." With that Maka stood up and left, leaving my alone at the table. Our waiter, Frank or something like that, set two dishes on the table.

"Did Maka leave for the ladies room?" He asked.

"No, I made a bad comment on her not knowing what it's like when your parents hate you and she stormed off." I said glumly.

"Oh, I see. Maka's been like that since her mothers murder. Its really not my place to tell you, but I might as well, seeng as how you will probably never get to talk to her again." He sighed. "Once Maka makes up her mind, it's final." He looked away wistfully.

"Woah, slow down. Murder?" I was really confused, and a bad feeling had begun to settle in the pit of my stomach.

"When Maka was about six, she was out walking with her mother when a burglar appeared. The rest, well Maka was way too traumatized to say much else. The police gathered that the robber had snatched Maka and used her as a hostage. In her mothers attempt to save her, she knocked the gun out of the robbers hand. But not before the robber shot her.

"He left Maka wit her dying mother and ran off. Maka's father blames her for Kami's death and hasn't talked to her in 10 years. Ever since, she just pushes everyone away from her. Your the first person I have seen her with in six years." Now I felt terrible. I had to make it up to her somehow.

"I got to go." I told Fred? Is that his name? Anyways, I ran out of the diner towards the skatepark. I had to find Maka.

**_Franks POV_**

I watched the albino kid with the red eyes run it the door. I not quite sure how, but something inside tells me that this kid has a good soul. Maybe he will be the one to change Maka. To make her happy. Now, when is my shift off? I need to watch the next episode of Ouran High School Host Club.

**_Souls POV_**

As I passed the gates of the skatepark, I heard a noise coming from the corner. I went to investigate and saw a girl with sandy blonde hair crouched in the corner, holding her ankle. Maka! I was about to run and help her when a voice stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Hello there. I was looking for someone and I was wondering if you could help me. I am looking for someone named Maka Albarn. Do you know her?" Maka looked up at him with wide, forest green eyes. They sparkled and reminded me of freshly cut grass, sprinkled with morning dew. I shook my head, clearing the cobwebs and the weird romantic crap.

What the hell am I thinking? I shook my head once more, just to be sure. Well, this is out of my hands now that Wes has her. I'll just apologize another time. I turned and began walking away, when I heard a sharp SMACK. I looked back and saw Wes holding his face in shock and Maka looking at him furiously.

"You little...! How dare you? Who do you think you are? I guess I'll just have to teach you a lesson then." A cruel smile lit up Wes's face and he grabbed Maka's wrist. Now she looked frightened. Her widened eyes snapped me out of my daze and I ran forward.

Wes twisted Maka's wrist and I heard a snap. Not two seconds later did my fist drive into Wes's stomach. I knocked the wind out of him and turned around. I grabbed Maka bridal style and took off down the street, fast as I could.

"Where do you live?" I asked her as I ran. She gave me her address and I took off that way. I made it to the apartment complex out of breathe. "Which one is yours?" I panted.

"I'm fine, I can go." She tried to get up, but I held fast.

"I know you hurt your ankle. Now which one?" I asked again. "And is your father home?"

"It's number 13, and I live by myself." She said, relenting. By herself? She was planning on staying here and mending her broken wrist and whatever was wrong with her ankle by herself? This girl has guts of steel.

"Wow, by yourself. Ya know, I do too. Can't stand dem parents," I said, trying to break the awkwardness as I tried to climb the stairs while holding another human being.

"Whatever." She said, not looking me in the face.

"You are making this harder than it has to be you know, and where are the keys?" I said as we reached her front door.

"Making what harder?" She said.

"Keys? Where are they?" I asked, trying to dodge the question.

"First tell me!"

"Ugh! Fine! I'll do it myself!" I laid her on the floor and got out my mini tool case from my pocket.

"What are you doing to my door?" She was really starting to get on my nerves now.

"Shut up and wait a minute! Jeez, all I wanted to do was apologize to you!" That shut her up and in a few seconds I heard the click as the lock popped open. I picked her up and walked into her apartment. It was dark, so I left the door open and shuffled over to a couch. But not before banging my shin on her coffee table. That is gonna leave a bruise tomorrow. I set her on the couch then hunted down the light switch. I turned the lights on, shut the door, and went to get some ice packs from the kitchen.

"How did you know I had ice packs?" Maka asked when I returned to the couch.

"You skate, therefore, you have ice packs. Now where do you keep the a bandages?" After wrapping her ankle, which turned out to be sprained, I moved onto her wrist. "Okay, turn your wrist like this." I showed her by raising it up. She tried and got it halfway there before she squeaked in pain. "Oay try rotating your wrist in small circles." She managed that. So, at worst she had a small fracture in her wrist, but I think it was just sprained. The snapping sound must have been from somewhere else. I bandaged her wrist and gave her my assessment of the damage.

"What? I can't use my ankle for TWO WEEKS?!" She looked incredulous.

"That's right. And three weeks for that wrist."

"How am I supposed to get around then?"

"Got anyone you can call?" She looked down and I took that as a no. I sighed over dramatically.

"Well then I guess I will have to. Guess I will be living here for couple of weeks. Does the couch pull out?"

"I-I couldn't ask you to do that!" She was blushing furiously.

"Not like I have anything better to do. Plus, I owe you one for being such an ass earlier."

"Well, if you insist, but I can't have you sleeping on my couch. I have a spare room, it's right across from mine. I'll show you, come on." She tried to get up, but I could see she wouldn't make it. I sighed, yet again. Then I scooped her up and carried her.

"Lead the way captain." She was blushing again, but led the way anyways. Hmm, living three weeks with Maka? I smell adventure.

**A/N: So, next chapter, I will introduce another character, but I have trouble deciding whether it should be Black*Star or Kid. (I'm spelling it with one d this time.) until next time little ones.**


	5. 2 Dates And A Play

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the wait! I know it was supposed to be out yesterday, but my brain is being all bleh and I wasn't able to concentrate long enough to make this chapter. So here it **_**finally **_**is. The next chapter in Sk8er Boi.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul Eater.**

_**Souls POV**_

Where are they? I had spent most of the afternoon tearing up the living room, looking for my shirt. Where the hell did it go?

"Yo Maka, you see my shirt anywhere?"

"Which one?" She called from her room.

"The black Suicide Silence one!"

"Ummm n-no. Didn't even know you _had _Suicide Silence shirt." I heard a stumbling around her room, then a crash, and a curse soon followed. "Maka, are you alright?!" I ran to her room and burst through the door. Maka was sitting on the ground, and suddenly I realized why she had fallen.

"S-Soul, I can explain!" She tried. I just sighed.

"If you wanted to wear my shirt, you just have to ask. You didn't have to try to hide it from me." I picked her up off the floor. "Want to go to the living room?"

"Ya, and thanks for not being angry about the shirt."

"Oh, I am mad. I need something to wear now." I glanced at her from the corner of my eye. She was fiddling with her hands, looking reprimanded.

"I'm sorry Soul. It's just that Suicide Silence is my favorite band and, well, it was just lying there on the couch, and it was so soft," I laughed and set her on the couch.

"Whatever. I'll just wear my Escape the Fate. Don't worry about it." I gave her a half-smile.

"Thanks Soul!" She reached over and gave me a hug. We've been living together for almost 3 days now. It's been surprisingly painless. Well, up until just now. Being honest with myself, I am pissed at her for wearing it. It was my favorite shirt! But I couldn't argue that it looked good on her. I nodded at her and walked into my room.

"I have to go fish around my room and look for that shirt." In truth, I really didn't. I knew exactly where it was. I just wanted to lie on my bed before getting ready.

"Okay. Hey Soul? Can I ask you something first?" She called behind me. I turned to her.

"Shoot."

"Why did you need this shirt so badly? Where are you going?" I stiffened.

"That's two questions." I was afraid she was going to ask that.

"Answer it." I really didn't want to.

"A date." I mumbled, turning away from her.

"What? I didn't quite catch that." I finally made it to my room door.

"A date! I'm going on a date!" I walked into my room and slammed the door closed behind me. I heard a small "Oh." Escape from Maka. I fell face forward onto my bed and rolled over so that I was staring at the ceiling. Why do I care whether Maka knows or not. It's my date! But then, why do I feel so bad?

**-TIME SKIP—**

I came home exhausted. Freaking Jennifer man. Always making things complicated and being such a bitch! I'm going to break up with her tomorrow. I opened the door with my key, and my blood boiled at what I saw. Maka was sitting on the couch with some creep with stripes in his hair. They were locked in a passionate kiss. What the _fuck?!_ Before I was even consciously aware of it, I had snatched the kid up and was snarling at him.

"Just _what, _if you don't mind me asking, were you doing here, with an injured, defenseless girl?" He looked at me calmly and removed my hand from the front of his shirt.

"Do not do that again. I'll let it off this time, because you are unaware of what you have done, but if you _ever_ mess with my symmetry again, I will dismember you, and then align your limbs in a symmetrical pattern."

"Your _symmetry_? Dude, you have stripes on only one side of your stupid head. What symmetry?"

"Oh your right! I'm worthless trash! Just set me out on the curb on garbage day! I don't deserve to live! I am such asymmetrical trash!" He had fallen to the ground and crawled to a corner where he was currently sobbing his eyes out. I turned to Maka.

"And you're dating this freak?" I barely had time to notice the pissed look on her face before getting hit in the face with a heavy book. The force of it hitting my face caused me to fly backwards into the coffee table, splitting it in to.

"SOUL YOU IDIOT! WE WERE REHEARSING OUR PLAY FOR THEATRE! ROMEO AND JULIET!" My head was still spinning from the force of the blow.

"Whuuu?" I managed to say.

"And who are you to tell me who I can and cannot date? I can date and kiss who I want when I want!"

"No, you can't." I said.

"What!? What did you just say to me?!"

"You can't kiss who you want when you want. If you want to kiss any guys, you have to go through me first!"

"Oh, really?"

"Really!" Maka got her crutch under her good arm and limped towards the kid in the corner, who was still sobbing. _What is she doing? _She looked me straight in the eye as she sat down next to him. _She wouldn't._ She turned towards him, cradling his cheek in her palm. _Would she? _Her eyes said it clearly. She would. The kid looked up, not crying anymore, and widened his eyes when he saw how close she was. And that she was getting closer yet. I started toward them, even though I knew I would be too late. She closed her eyes and their lips connected.

"Maka!" I growled her name before snatching her away from him.

"What's your problem?" the kid stood up.

"Shut up stripes, this is between me and her."

"My name is Death the Kid, not stripes. Now what's your problem? Are you her boyfriend or something?"

"No, but-" but what? They were right. I had no say in what Maka does, or who she see's. I let go of Maka and turned around so she couldn't see my face. "Do whatever you want. Just don't come crying to me when something goes wrong." I walked to my room and slammed the door closed. "And I want my shirt back!" I called out.

"Are you okay Maka? That creep didn't hurt you did he?" I heard Stripes ask her through the door.

"No, I'm alright."

"So I take it he is your roommate that you were speaking so fondly of?"

"Ya, but that's not how he usually is."

"I see. Maka, do you by any chance want to accompany to the county fair tomorrow?"

"That sounds just lovely Kid. I would love to."

"Well, I guess I should be off then."

"Yes well, I'll see you tomorrow then! 9:00A.M. by the Ferris Wheel?"

"It's a date!" I heard the front door close and Maka limp to her room. _Maka didn't even say goodnight. _


	6. An Old Friend and Her Cousin

**A/N: Here we go, the newest chapter for Sk8er Boi! Soul is being all mopey and jelly! Mwuaahahaha! If he doesn't clean up his act, Kid might steal her from under his nose! And I realized that I need to have more Wes in this. He hasn't been featured much and it has been bugging me because he is a very important part, but I haven't found a place for him in the plot line yet. :P anyways in other News I am sooo excited! If you read Soul Stealers, which you totally should, then you would remember that ad I put in for someone to draw the cover. Well, someone took me up on that offer and they have been designing a cover for both Soul Stealers and Sk8er Boi! I can't wait! I wasn't sure if she wanted me to put her name in here, so I will put her pen name in. She is an amazing artist and is working on two stories, so check them out! Her name is: animelover646. I just wanted to say thanks! Keep on the lookout readers, for those covers, and don't forget to Review please! It means a lot! And I hope you guys actually read this entire authors note, and didn't just blank out. Hmmm, how would you guys feel about a little contest? I was thinking of putting up a challenge and whoever wins it can be featured as an OC in either one of the stories. Well, post about your opinions, and if you guys like it, I will say more about it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Soul Eater, Ouran High School Host Club, or the phrase Oh my glob.**

_**Souls POV**_

It was the day that Maka and Kid were out on their _date_ and I was sitting alone in my room.

"Ugh! I have _nothing _to do!" I groaned aloud as I fell onto my bed. I looked at my phone to see if there was anyone I could call. I scrolled through my contacts and a name stood out and caught my eye. Faith! Jeez, I haven't talked to that crazy otaku in forever! I had heard she had started writing or something like that… what did she call it? Yaoi? Yep, that was it. Yaoi. I wonder what that is.. I picked up my phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?" She answered in her usual bubbly voice.

"Hey Faith! It's Soul! How have you been?"

"Soul?! Holy crap! I haven't heard from you since you moved! Why the hell haven't you called me?!" She had an angry tone in her voice. I felt my throat catch when I realized just how much I missed that weird midget.

"Cause, midget. I have been busy." I said, trying to chase the sadness away with sarcasm.

"Baka! I am not a midget! I just have trouble growing! It's perfectly normal!"

"Jeez Faith, hating on midgets now?" I said, trying my hardest not to laugh.

"Soooouuuullll!" I heard her voice go up three octaves, the way it normally does when she gets angry. I felt sadness yet again as I remembered her jumping on my back while she attempted to break my skull with her fist. Or whatever else was handy.

"Alright, I'll stop with the teasing."

"Soul, I have been meaning to call you, but I lost your number! I have something important to tell you!"

"Well, what is it?" I asked, impatient.

"Does this address ring any bells?" She read off the address. I froze and asked her to repeat it. Surely I had heard her wrong. She repeated it and I breathed out a breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding. "Soul, are you still there?"

"Yes. I'm there. Why is that address important?" I asked her, trying to figure out why she had read the address that was right next to Maka's apartment.

"Well, after you guys left, my mom and dad talked for a while and decided to move someplace, well off the charts. Somewhere we can live peacefully. That address I read you is my new one!" She said with a little squeal. My fear grew 10x. Faith is one of the most cruel, evil soulless beings I know when she gets angry, And I had just made her VERY angry.

"Tell me your joking."

"Oh, I'm dead serious," She said with an evil tone entering her voice. "Sooooulllll, are you there?" She said in her sickly sweet voice. It was the voice that said, I will find and kill you. There is no place you can hide, no where you can run, where I can't find you. I gulped.

"Y-yes…I'm here."

"Now, Soul. Are you going to tell me where you are, or do I have to go and _hunt you down_?" There is no avoiding it. I would have to keep myself locked in my room for the rest of my life. And when she finds out that I was next door and didn't tell her, she will only be more pissed.

"Hold on, I will call you later and tell you." I might as well make a show of it, maybe the shock will make her forget. I put on my shoes and walked over to the apartment next door. I could hear her ranting about me hanging up on her inside the apartment. I took a deep breath and knocked. She threw open the door, a go away already on her lips, but her anger melted into shock, which transformed into happiness.

"SOUL?! How did you get here so fast?!" She asked excitedly.

"If I tell you, do you promise not to hit me?" I asked. I know it's stupid to be afraid of a girl, but she is not any normal girl. I'm not even sure she is human.

"I promise I promise I promise! Now show me!" She said, marching ahead of me.

"I thought I was showing you, not the other way around." I said looking pointedly at her.

"Oh ya! Lead the way!" I poked her in the face as I passed in front of her.

"WAHHH! Soul you're so mean!" She said, fake tears coming from her eyes. I swear, this girl walked straight out of an anime. "I thought you missed me!"

"Faith, are you coming?" I yelled, almost to the door.

"Oh yeah! I forgot!" She said, her mood doing a complete 180. "By the way, do you know any good skate parks around… HOLY MOTHER OF THE MYSTICAL FLYING SPAGHETTI MONSTER AND HIS COUSIN GUACAMOLE! YOU LIVE NEXT DOOR?!" She said turning to me in shock.

"Mhm." I hummed walking in the front door.

"FAITH! COME OUT HERE AND PRAISE YOUR GOD!" I heard a voice yell from outside.

"Who's that?" I asked a grim faced Faith.

"That my friend, is my cousin Black*Star. He lives down the road." She stomped her way to the door and slammed it open.

"MY DOOR ISN'T SUPPOSED TO OPEN LIKE THAT STUPID!" I yelled after her. Suddenly, what looked like a blue haired monkey flew into the room.

"FAITH, HAVE YOU FOUND ME ANOTHER LOYAL FOLLOWER?! HAHAHAHA! BOW DOWN TO YOUR GOD!" I turned to Faith.

"Get this idiot out of my apartment. NOW." I told her. Before she could even react, I heard yet another voice.

"Black*Star, you know you can't just burst into people's homes like that." It was a shy, female voice that was followed by a girl around the same age. "I apologize for his behavior. My name is Tsubaki. I am Black*Stars roommate." She said in her quiet voice.

"SOUL WHAT THE HELL ARE ALL THESE PEOPLE DOING IN MY APARTMENT?!" An angry Maka came marching into the room, Kid following behind her like a loyal little dog.

"Maka, I can explain, but why are you here so early?"

"MAKA! PAPA LOVES YOU!" I heard a childish voice come from the doorway. A tall red head stood in front of the door, wearing a green suit and tie.

"OH MY FRICKIN GLOB! NO WAY!" I heard Faith exclaim. "YOU'RE SPIRIT ALBARN! THE VOICE ACTOR OF TAMAKI SUOH OF OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!"

**A/N: Okay little ones, I have finally, finally, gotten this chapter done. The reason it took so long to upload was because I had all these great beginnings, but like three sentences into it I was like, nope not good. And I was being stubborn and didn't want to update Soul Stealers until I had Sk8er Boi done. Well, tell me what you think. Btw, Faith in the story is one of my best friends. We be Otaku together! She really does write Yaoi fan fiction, but I am not sure if she wants me to tell you guys her Penname, so… if she does, and if you are interested, I'll ask her what she wants to do! Her Fanfics are a lot of Fruits Basket, with Yuki and Kyo, Soul Eater, Kid and Soul, Ouran HSHC, Kauro and Hikarou, and Bleach, with Toshiro and Ichigo! So all you Yaoi fangirls, and fanboys, out there reading this, she is an awesome writer! And to AnimeLover646, yes! Color would be awesome! Love you guys, thanks for being patient, tell me about what you think about the competition, and see ya little ones!**

**~Squid Girl~**


	7. Kid and Maka, sitting in a tree S-O-U-L

**A/N: Greetings little ones! ~Squid Girl~ is back! Well, this time I am here to stay! Heck ya!  
Sooo I wasn't sure if I want to continue this story for long. I lost interest in writing it a couple of chapters ago. I have only kept writing because of the people who read this. Love you guys! I'll try to regain interest in this story, but no promises. I will continue to type until the plot runs out, or you guys say "Okay STAHP!" here we goooo! **

_**Souls POV**_

"You're Spirit Albarn! The voice actor of Tamaki Suoh from Ouran High School Host Club!" Faith exclaimed. I looked at the red-head who was currently sobbing while clinging to Maka's legs.

"Maaaakkkaaa~! Papa loves you! Why are you so mean?!" He cried while he held on tight. Jeez, what a freak.

"Get off of me now!" Maka snarled while trying to kick the whiny man in the face. _For a bookworm, this bitch is violent. _I thought watching the scene in front of me through half lidded eyes. Kid stood back watching fearfully. _Idiot. _

"YAHOO! WHICH ONE OF YOU PEASENTS DARES TO TRY AND STEAL THE GREAT AND ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR?!" The blue haired idiot came running around the living room. I silenced him with my fist. Faith laughed while Tsubaki emerged from wherever she had been hiding. She rushed over to Black*Star's side and began trying to revive him. After a few seconds she gave up and bowed frantically to Maka, apologizing for her roommate's behavior.

"It's alright, um whatever your name is. But everybody else. GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE. NOW." Venom dripped from every word as unspoken threats drifted through the air and unwanted visuals of gore and books flashed through everyone's thoughts. Even I shuddered. Me! The coolest guy around. It's safe to say everyone aside from Maka, Kid, and I fled the house, Faith and Tsubaki dragging the unconscious Black*Star out through the door.

"So, how did it go?" I asked in a failed attempt to break the awkward and tense silence.

"Kid, do you mind? Soul and I need to have a little…. Chat." Maka dragged me to a small, quiet corner, "Soul, _who the fuck did you bring into my apartment while I was out?!_" I gulped.

"Well, the short chick was a really old friend of mine from California. Her name is Faith. And guess what, she is our new neighbor!" I said with fake enthusiasm. I was trying to cheer Maka up enough so that I would get off with at least a mild Maka-Chop. No luck. She remained cold and angry as she questioned me some more.

"Who was the blue idiot?" She had a cold fire burning behind her retinas that reminded me of the red eye you get on cameras' sometime. It took all my self control not to break out into laughter as I realized how much her eyes would resemble Christmas if they were colored like that. And almost as if she could read my mind, Maka's glare intensified tenfold.

"Faiths' cousin Black*Star. And the busty raven haired chick was his roommate Tsubaki." I explained hastily before I could anger her any further. She hummed something between anger and disappointment and I thought that she was gonna let me off this time. I had just breathed a sigh of relief when:

_**TRIPLE MAKA-CHOP!**_

_**SUPER EFFECTIVE!**_

Maka's POV

Needless to say, I was pissed. Not only was my date ruined by my idiot father, but I have to come home to a blue haired idiot swinging from the ceiling of my apartment?! I looked over at Soul who had a large indention on his head. He was lying on the ground with a fountain of blood pouring from his pursed lips. _Pursed lips. Kid._

_**Flashback!**_

_Kid and I were walking together hand in hand while strolling through the carnival/fair thing. I forget what it was. Of course I forget everything as soon as I make skin contact with Kid. We had jus gotten off of the Ferris wheel and had decided to treat me to some cotton candy. I accepted of course and as we laughed and talked I couldn't help but worry about the idiot I had left alone watching my house. Then I felt slender fingers grasp my chin and turn my head towards Kids concerned face._

_ "Penny for your thoughts?" He asked. _

_ "Just worrying about Soul. I shouldn't have left him alone." I said with a frustrated sigh. Kid picked up a strand of my hair and moved it from my face. _

_ "You are to pretty to be making that worried face." He said, smoothing out the wrinkle in my brow. I felt my face heat up at his touch. Kid, he is so sensitive, so open about his emotions and feelings. Kid cupped my cheek and pursed his lips. He leaned in and began to shut his eyes. I followed suit, but just before I felt the lightest brush of his lips touching mine, a picture of Soul popped into my head and I thought about him, how secluded and secretive he has been these past weeks. How teasingly cocky he had been. Suddenly, I felt a shift in my emotions. Just as Kids lips pressed against mine, something pulled him away. _

_ "Stripes! What are you doing assaulting my little girl!" Crap! As much as I hated to say it, I was really thankful for his appearance. My papa had, for once, become of use. My heart was racing about my almost kiss with Kid, but not for the usual reasons. My heart was pounding because it was Soul who I had been picturing when I felt his lips pressed against mine. It must be because my thoughts had been on him already, I thought. I was just trying to rationalize my actions. Truth be told though, there was no rational explanation for why, for just the tiniest second before we kissed, I had been wishing I was holding Souls broad, calloused hands instead of Kids slender, smooth ones. _

_**End Flashback**_

I glared at Souls unconscious body as I limped back into my room and shut the door. Even when he wasn't around, the demon found a way to ruin my day. I growled as I lied in bed. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow, already submersed in a, what is soon to be, fitful slumber.

**A/N: So whatcha think of this one?**

**I think it has a bit too much fluff and violence mixed together.**

**Too much? Not enough? **

**Want me to add more in the future? **

**Hey….guss wut. Imma start a new thingy! Its **

**going to be a serious**

**of one shots, with different anime/mangas.**

**Each story shall be based off a song.**

**First one will be posted later. **

**So the plan is to create the story as close to the lyrics/music video as I can get it. **

**Try to guess what it is. **

**Then, in the next chapter **

**I will post the Song that was the last one. **

**Since I don't feel like starting a bunch of stories, the name of the chapter will be the name of the anime/manga it is based on.**

**Lol, did this weird setup catch your attention? Good. **

**Peace little ones!**

**~Squid Girl~**


End file.
